Forever Yours, Mitchie
by KanshaRay13
Summary: Just a one-shot about Smitchie.


**Hey fellas! Kansha here. My first Smitchie one shot. Hope you like it.**

She shouldn't have lied to them. It hurt him to think that all he had known about her, everything, was all lies. He had fallen in love with those lies. But what he did not know was the fact the everything Mitchie had told him about herself was the truth. Everything. Except her mother's profession, of course. She loved him. She really did, but now he didn't even wanna see her face, and this single thought brought a brand new wave of guilt and sadness in her heart. It killed her to know that she lost him when she had him.

A new tradition was started. Just before the final jam a festival would be conducted. They could write messages to any person they wanted and leave them to float in the river on small boats. She had already decided who she would write to. No, not Shane. It would be pathetic of her to do such a thing. She would write to her sister, Cheryl Torres. Cheryl died a few years ago in an accident involving a drunk driver. It was the evening the festival was to be conducted. Her boat was ready and she was satisfied with it. It was a small wooden boat with a small space far a lamp covered by a circular cover. On it she had written, _I loved_ _you then, I love you still. I always have and_ I _always will_. It was the truth, and if Cheryl really finds it in heaven, then she'll know it too. On the sails she had written, _To the first_ _love of my life, my sister, Cheryl Torres_. And she had put a letter in a page in the boat. Many people had already started to sail thier boats so, she was going now too. Only she wouldn't sail with the crowd, but rather in a small corner of the dock she had found this very morning while trying to take her mind off things, particularly Shane.

She went to the place and entered ankle deep in water, then, she let her boat go. Little did she know that someone was watching her. Shane had come to the place for a walk and was surprised to see the one and only Mitchie Torres there. He watched as she entered in the water and put her boat in it , to let it sail away from her. He had a sudden curiosity to know who she had made the boat for, and they were allowed to see the messages so...he followed the boat seceretly and waited for it to get far enough away. When it did, he picked it from the water and took it back to the dock. He sat in a quiet corner and read it. He knew about Mitchie's sister. She had told him about it once. He was touched by the words. When he opened the letter, honestly, he felt his heart break.

 _Dear Cheryl,_ _Hey sis! If you really are reading it, although then chances of that are very slim, then I wanna tell you that I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't wanna lie or defy anyone. I just wanted to fit in once, even if for a very short time. I have hurt a lot of people for my own personal gain, which is very selfish of me, I know. I am so stupid, worthless, weak, pathetic and it's all so difficult without you, Cher. Bu_ t Cher, I _did not lie to Shane, everything I told about myself to Shne was the truth. Now, he hates me, and I can't even blame him for that. If by any way Shane can know that I'm sorry, then I hope it does. You know finally now, I know how to recognise Orion, Capricon and Ursa Majo_ r _and_ _Taylor Swift's_ _new album released. Isn't it great? At least, someone is successful in life. At last, I wanna say that even if there isn't love for both of us, I'd always be ready to give you all of mine._ _Forever yours,_ _Mitchie_

It was all compeling him to forgive Mitchie, but right now, something in his gut was telling him that he should go to Mitchie right now. He went there and found Mitchie knee deep in water. He was confused so as why she was doing it. She was still going deeper and deeper and soon enough half of her neck was covered in water. It then struck him what she was doing. He panicked and ran towards her, "Mitchie! Mitchie! What are you doing? Please stop, Mitchie. No!", he called after her, but she only walked quicker and soon enough, she disappered. He ran and jumped into the water with her.

He quickly scooped her up in her arms and swam back to the dock. She was losing consciosness and was leaning against his chest. "Mitchie! Mitch!", he gasped. "Shane." She wispered. "It's okay. You're fine." Shane pattedher head reassuringly. "I love you, Shane." She wispered. "I know, I love you too." He smiled and for the first time in days, Mitchie did too. After all, now, she had everything.

So, how was it? I just got an idea so, I decided that there was no harm in writing it down. Review and give me feedback. It is my first time, please don't judge too harshly.

Love,

Kansha.


End file.
